Guerra das paixões
by DanyMoon
Summary: Os maiores vilões dos Animes (Inuyasha, Samurai X e Sailor Moon) se uniram em uma reunião para planejar uma vingança. Depois de um bom tempo decidem juntar todos os seus respectivos Animes em uma única dimensão para ver no que isso poderia dar. E vc?


**Guerra das paixões**

Nota da autora: Essa é uma fic que mistura alguns Animes, ok? Bem, eis o que estarão aqui presentes...

- Samurai X

- Sailor Moon

- Inuyasha

Não são muitos, mas são o suficiente para criar uma bela confusão (hehehehe...).

Vamos à fic, e, please, MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1- A confusão está formada!

Clube dos Vilões dos Animes: 

Salão principal... Os maiores e mais famosos vilões da história dos Animes estavam presentes. Uma discussão estava sendo iniciada.

Shishiu Makoto:- Ei, ei! Calem a boca, malditos!!!

Naraku:- Huhuhuhuhuh... O queimado acha que pode mandar...

Shishiu:- O que disse?????

Ayume:- Olha quem fala... Aracnídeo!

Kagura, que estava sentada do lado de Naraku, deu pequenas risadas. Aquilo irritou profundamente seu "mestre".

Sailor Galáxia:- Ai... Parem de falar!!!! Vão ou não começar essa reunião?????

Neherenia:- Está difícil... Humm... Bando de incapazes...

Kanna:- Aqui está muito barulho... Kagura... Quando vamos saber... Para que viemos até aqui...?

Kagura:- Não sei, não, Kanna. Esses homens... Só sabem brigar...

Shishiu:- Bem... Vejo que todos estão presentes, não é? Em primeiro lugar, sou Shishiu Makoto, o futuro governador do Japão...

Naraku:- Humm... Já vi essa fita... Pelo que eu saiba, vc foi derrotado, não? "Futuro governador do Japão..." Que piada!

Ayume:- O senhor Shishiu é o mais poderoso dentre todos aqui presentes! Ele é o melhor, o mais bonito, o mais charmoso e...

Kanna (cochichando aos ouvidos de Kagura):- Ela bebeu alguma coisa...?

Kagura:- Só pode ser... E, pelo visto... Algo bem forte! Olha só o cara! Todo enfaixado!! Parece múmia!!

Sesshoumaru:- Humanos... Pensam que podem tudo...

Kikyou:- Eu só me pergunto... Por que eu estou aqui? Só por que odeio o idiota do Inuyasha???

Sesshoumaru:- E o Naraku...

Kikyou:- Os dois...

Sesshoumaru:- Estamos quites...

Shishiu:- Ei! Pombinhos de... O que é vc é, cara? Vai para um carnaval, por acaso??? (rsrsrsrs)

Sesshoumaru:- É... Vamos juntos. Eu, do jeito que estou, e vc vestido de Merda enrolado em papel higiênico!

Os risos foram ouvidos por toda a sala. Somente Shishiu e Ayume permaneceram calados.

Shishiu:- É, pode ser. Mas, vc esqueceu o batom e o brilho labial.

Mais risos.

Galáxia:- Dá para agilizar, rapazes??? Estamos esperando!!

Shishiu:- Precisamos fazer algo.

Kagura:- Vc, por exemplo, precisa de uma boa plástica!

Ayume:- Tá difícil...

Shishiu:- Escute aqui...

Ayume:- Shishiu, Shishiu, querido! Não dê importância a essa... "Cópia barata do Saco de Miasma"... Continue, vai!

Shishiu:- Claro... Bem. Todos nós temos muito em comum.

Todos:- Quem?????

Neherenia:- Eu não posso ser comparada a vc, cruzes! Sou a mulher mais bonita do mundo!

Naraku:- Olha só... Trabalha num Circo e se acha a Miss... Rsrsrsrs... Só palhaço mesmo para me fazer rir assim...

Kanna:- Eu a acho... Bem bonita...

Naraku:- Cale-se.

Kagura:- Anda logo!!

Kikyou:- Está dizendo que somos parecidos apenas porque odiamos e detestamos os personagens principais de nossos Animes?

Shishiu:- Exatamente isso! Finalmente, alguém que tem cérebro aqui!

Sesshoumaru:- Essa aí... Rsrsrsrs... É uma casca vazia... Cérebro é o que mais falta.

Kikyou:- Ora, seu...

Galáxia:- Ok! Ok! Vamos direto ao que interessa! Precisamos fazer algo para que possamos nos vingar. Alguém tem alguma idéia? E que seja decente, de preferência...

Fez um silêncio no grande salão.

Galáxia:- Ai... Eu mereço... Bando de incompetentes...

Sesshoumaru:- Por que não unimos os Animes?

Todos olharam surpresos para o youkai.

Sesshoumaru:- O que foi?

Kagura:- Enlouqueceu????

Kanna:- Se juntarmos... Eles ficarão mais fortes...

Ayume:- E será bye, bye de novo para todos nós.

Sesshoumaru:- Fale por vc...

Shishiu:- Está certo. Faremos isso para ver o que pode acontecer entre eles. Pode ser que mais inimizades se formem e, com isso, mais aliados para nós.

Galáxia:- Posso transferi-los para minha dimensão. Nós poderemos controlar tudo.

Todos:- Tudo?????

Galáxia:- Tudo o que quisermos. O que eles comerão, onde dormirão, dentre muitas outras coisas...

Naraku:- Isso vai ser interessante...

E assim ficou combinado. O plano mais diabólico, mais terrível, mais cruel inventado pelos inimigos dos Animes, estava pronto. O que poderia acontecer com nossos heróis mais amados? Estariam perdidos?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: E esse foi o fim do 1º episódio. O que acharam? Comentem!! Please!!!!!


End file.
